


White Night

by BlEssMeAchOO127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Beta Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Character Death, Death, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mates, Mentioned NCT 127 Ensemble, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sad Ending, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlEssMeAchOO127/pseuds/BlEssMeAchOO127
Summary: "What's his name?"Haechan didn't answer immediately, had forgotten how to form words with rusty vocal chords; but somehow he managed a haggered whisper."Taeyong."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	White Night

Cold wind nipped at his cheeks, but he didn't notice.

Taeyong's body was just as cold, yet Haechan swore he could feel the warmth of life beneath his fingertips.

Partially dried blood dripped from the corner of a pretty mouth. That same one Haechan had kissed countless times, tasted cherry lips. 

The color painting them now seemed artificial, bitter sting of metal and sickness heavy on his tongue. 

Taeyong always loved Haechan's thighs.

The Alpha told him so every waking moment. 

Told him he loved all of him. 

Those thighs were thick, soft and pretty. Taeyong's favorite spot to rest, to mark with blooming, purple flowers made by sharp teeth and love. 

What better place for him to leave this world than on those thighs? Haechan thought.

What better place to rest his head one last time? 

Haechan had been still for so long. Bones creaking with effort, yet he refused to move; refused to leave his Alpha.  
Even when the scent of strange wolves encompassed him, soon gathering around like vultures. 

Haechan didn't respond when they touched him. Perhaps they'd kill him too, let him be free to live with his lover once more. 

A large hand grasped his chin, turned him toward a strange face. The man was tall, naked from wolf form. 

Haechan might've been intimidated if he'd arrived a day ago. 

"What's your name Omega?" 

He didn't answer, dropping his gaze back to the lifeless Alpha in his lap. 

This time, Haechan decided to feel Taeyong's hair. Taeyong always had such pretty hair, but perhaps he was biased. 

Running digits through rough and matted locks, Haechan smiled. 

Soft. He thought it soft. 

"Omega?" Another Alpha stepped into view. This one smelled younger, black locks flecked with gold; furs wrapped around narrow hips. The boys eyes were wide as he pressed careful digits onto Haechan's arm. 

He stilled, palms covered in crimson. 

"Sweet Omega," 

Haechan snarled then, lunging over Taeyong's body to snap at the youngling; sharp reflexes saving that hand by mere inches. 

Bristling over his Alpha's body, Haechan vibrated with growls; no one would touch what was his. 

No one.

"What happened here?" Another voice joined the others, footsteps stamping closer still. Three more wolves appeared beside the large Alpha whose focus never left the hostile boy before him. 

Upon further investigation, one of the newcomers gasped; blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"Is he dead!?" 

"Ten! What the hell?"

"Shut your mouth, idiot!" A harsh smack and yelp followed after, signalling the sharp punishment he'd earned. 

Haechan was displeased when the large man beside him refused to budge. 

"Come now, Omega. We are here to help." Haechan eyed him cautiously, hand sinking in tainted mud beside Taeyong's body. It was obvious this man was powerful, a lead Alpha, and someone who could easily hurt his Mate. Haechan did not trust this stranger.

"Johnny, what happened here?" The dark haired Beta to his left shuffled closer, but the man-Johnny no doubt-held up a hand; stopping his packmate with one simple gesture. 

Powerful indeed. 

Johnny glanced down at the dead Alpha in the boys lap, pale face, bloodied mouth; dark orbs that remained open as if fixated on some far away mark.

"Is that your Mate?" 

Haechan clutched Taeyong closer, pressing his nose into a cold neck. 

Nuzzling closer to the skin, he inhaled; death, sickness, blood. 

No, he smelled honey, firewood and rain.

Home.

"If you come with us, we can bring him too. You'll be safe." The young wolf from earlier opened his mouth to object -certainly repulsed by the thought of bringing a lifless body- until Johnny threw him a threatening look, silencing his outburst just in time. 

Haechan relaxed, opting to stroke Taeyong's cheek in thought. 

Perhaps it would be nice, to get out of this battleground.

"What's his name?" 

Haechan didn't answer immediately, had forgotten how to form words with rusty vocal chords; but somehow he managed a haggered whisper.

"Taeyong." 

Johnny smiled, comforting and warm. 

Haechan was reminded of summer sun.  
Of long walks on heated nights, hand in hand with his lover. 

"Taeyong? That's a strong name." The boy grinned, a hysterical giggle bubbling out soon after. 

Johnny thought it sounded inhuman.

"He is, he protects me well." 

Mark stood suddenly, somehow managing not to startle Haechan; careful when moving toward his packmates. Johnny gestured to him on his way, earning a nod in understanding. 

They must do what was necessary.

"Will you let me carry him, Pup?" Haechan whipped around, pupils blown wide and breathing erratic. 

"No." 

Unbeknownst to him, the same dark Beta from earlier flanked them to the North; slinking behind bushes before resurfacing close to the boys blind spot. 

"How will we keep you two together if you won't let me carry him?" 

"M' not going anywhere." Johnny's attention flicked back toward Doyoung, a fleeting mistake. 

Haechan bristled, realizing something wasn't right. Where did the Beta go?

Fists clinched, Doyoung launched off of the ground, hand falling short when his target moved. A roar ripped through Haechan's throat, Taeyong's body sliding off his legs when the Omega stumbled backward. 

Seizing the opportunity, Johnny lunged, crying out for his packmates assistance as they all piled on; each grabbing a limb. 

The boy screeched beneath them, snarled, growled and hissed; lashing and convulsing in unfamiliar hands. 

"Doyoung quickly!" Johnny commanded, urging his Beta to get the job done. Doyoung grabbed the boys jaw, pressed it open with nimble fingers before slipping an herb inside. 

Haechan choked and gagged, attempting to rid himself of the offending plant; failing in the end and finally swallowing. 

Minutes passed, but the Omega showed no signs of surrender; driven mad by his need to survive and the loss of a Mate.

"How long does this take, Do!?" Mark groaned, Haechan's nails having embedded into his forearm; effectively drawing crimson beads.

"Not long now." 

Not long indeed, soon the boy was calm, as if a sense of relaxation had washed upon him; yet he still panted and silently weeped.

"Just a moment more." Ten studied the stranger, watched veiny eyelids slip shut; covering panicked orbs until tiny whimpers and cries ceased all at once. 

Leaving nothing but an eerie silence in it's wake. 

They sat idle for a moment, taking in the distruction around them.  
A whole pack, slaughtered and dumped in this clearing like a taunt. 

Gruesome and sick.

It was certainly a miracle this boy alone had survived.

Johnny moved first, turning back to the dead wolf from before. It took a moment, a long moment, for him to stomach the thought of touching such a beaten body.

"Are you bringing his Alpha?" Jaehyun appeared then, features set in grim lines; eyebrows pulled low. 

Johnny thought he looked prettier when he smiled.

"I told him I would. Didn't I?" Jaehyun swallowed hard, adams apple bobbing as he appraised the unfamiliar, bloodied corpse.

"Yes." 

A pause.

"Yes, you did."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wrote this instead of sleeping...If you enjoy it please let me know!!!
> 
> Highly unedited, I apologize for spelling errors or sloppy writing...
> 
> Comments and kudos are encouraged!❤


End file.
